– Number 13–
by Evangeline.siK
Summary: –ahora vivirás eternamente…Sakura / – Necesitamos tu ayuda, – yo ya estoy muerta. /– ¡Puedo salvarla!, – Ella no necesita ser salvada, necesita ser revivida...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia pertenece a mi autoría.**

.

.

.

–**Number 13–**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

«Beginning»

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras avanzaban contemplaba con ojos inexpresivos el techo en ruinas de aquella vieja casona, las vigas de madera corroída exponiendo la humedad de las goteras creadas por la lluvia del día anterior. El largo pasillo era alumbrado por algunas velas que estaban a punto de consumirse, la sombra del hombre que la arrastraba por los cabellos, se magnificaba terroríficamente en las paredes descoloridas y agrietadas. Sus extremidades se sentían entumecidas, debido tal vez a las drogas que él le inyectaba diariamente para mantenerla sometida.

No dolía, su mente se desconectó completamente de su cuerpo cuando todo aquello inició. Perdió sentido del tiempo y el espacio, permitiendo a su alma vagar libremente mientras el infierno de aquella pesadilla se desataba en su exterior. Sabía lo que venía y, después de ser la espectadora pasiva de aquel inimaginable sufrimiento, no anhelaba otra cosa…

Le daba igual que fuera lenta, rápida, indolora o despiadadamente, solo quería que pasara de una buena vez. Cerrar aquellos enormes ojos verdes que ahora reflejaban una oscuridad infinita, y no volver a abrirlos jamás.

_Morir_, ese era el único placer que rogaba obtener en ese momento…

La puerta hizo un ruido tétrico al abrirse, un rechinido fantasmagórico que ni siquiera removió sus nervios. La fría brisa acarició su pálido rostro. La superficie por la cual era conducida se volvió áspera y dura, intuía que se trataba de un camino de grava, él continuó su andar con paciencia, disfrutando del magnífico cielo que resplandecía con una luna llena rebosante.

Ni una sola estrella en todo el firmamento, notó al concentrar sus pupilas en la inmensa penumbra celestial. El sonido de algunos animales nocturnos se distinguía a través del suspiro de los árboles, sin duda, una gran noche para irse de este mundo.

Él se detuvo después de largos minutos andando, la apostó con cuidado en el suelo y la observó durante unos instantes, del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un objeto que ella no se molestó en detallar.

–Casi terminamos –susurró muy cerca de su rostro.

Tomó su brazo derecho y acarició la extensión del mismo hasta llegar a su muñeca, un leve pinchazo le recordó que todavía poseía cierta sensibilidad, la sangre brotó fácilmente de la nueva herida, lo cual realmente carecía de importancia.

Él la levantó en brazos solo para conducirla a lo que supo sería su última morada, una zanja recién cavada. La extendió con _afecto_, fue extremadamente _delicado_…_suave_, él estaba feliz, porque la contemplaba maravillado.

No supo de dónde consiguió las flores que comenzó a colocarle a continuación, adornó desde el contorno de su cabeza hasta los pies, creyó distinguir el color blanco en los pétalos –al igual que su vestido–.

–Simplemente perfecta –halagó situándose a centímetros de su pecho–, te he dado un regalo… –sonrió ampliamente, sus dientes eran rectos y blancos. Rozó sus labios con los suyos, _el beso del adiós_, agradeció resignada– ahora vivirás eternamente…Sakura –sus ojos se abrieron levemente al recibir el filo de la navaja en su corazón...

_**La luz perturba mi mirada, no tolero más el brillo deslumbrante…permite a las tinieblas seducirme…hacia la paz…hacia la nada…**_

**.**

…

…**.**

…**..**

**Este es solo el prólogo, obviamente tan pocas palabras no constituyen lo que será un verdadero capítulo. Esta trama intentará ser de suspenso, terror no creo, pero a ver que resulta = ), indudablemente la comencé por "Halloween", no creo que vayan a ser muchos capítulos, principalmente porque ya traigo a cuestas otros tres fics largos que apenas y actualizo = S, mn, de hecho dudaba si subirla o no, pero al final mi debilidad por los fics y obvio por el SasuSaku venció. En fin, ojala les haya creado algo de interés, esperen el primer capítulo muy pronto, porque ya lo comencé, seguramente este estará algo confuso, no se desesperen.**

**Gracias por anticipado a los que lean, sigan y comenten, siempre me sostendré con el apoyo que ustedes me brinden. No coman muchos dulces, si se disfrazan me mandan una foto ; ), adoro los disfraces, en fin, disfruten de estos días, no se cuáles sean sus costumbres, pero pásenla muy bien.**

**Les mando un abrazo, un súper saludo, cuídense mucho, seguimos leyéndonos!**


	2. I: Silence

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo la trama de esta historia pertenece a mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Con todo mi cariño para Dulce B. Z. "DULCECITO311", ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**.**

**.**

–**Number 13–**

* * *

**I**

* * *

Silence

**.**

**.**

**.**

8/Nov/2013, 3:11 a.m.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encendió la luz del despertador que se encontraba en la mesita de al lado, bufó cansado, «tres horas durmiendo», pensó con enojo a la vez que levantaba su celular y respondía al cuarto tono.

–Uchiha –balbuceó más dormido que despierto.

–Vigésima víctima, el coleccionista reapareció. Sé que eres nuevo en el departamento, pero te quiero en la escena del crimen a la de ya, te envié las coordenadas hace unos segundos, Namikaze se encontrará contigo allí –la voz de Hatake sonaba impasible, parecía acostumbrado.

–Hmp, en seguida estoy ahí –retiró la sábana y se puso de pie con rapidez.

–Bien –cortó la llamada.

Se dirigió apresurado al baño, se enjuagó la cara con agua fría y palmeó sus mejillas. El gato negro que se encontraba recostado a los pies de su cama lo miró fijamente.

–No pensé que la oportunidad se me presentara tan rápido –soltó sereno mirando al animal.

El felino se acomodó de nuevo y cerró sus ojos ambarinos. Terminó de vestirse en menos de un minuto, el traje gris que se había quitado horas atrás permanecía en buen estado, así que no tuvo que detenerse en buscar la ropa.

Registró el mensaje que le envió el capitán, la ubicación era a las afueras de la ciudad –como siempre–, al coleccionista le gustaban los lugares alejados, en su mayoría húmedos, como el bosque espeso de Konoha. Estaba bastante familiarizado con el caso, además cualquiera que leyera los periódicos sabía de aquel asesino.

Arribó cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, el frío ya podía sentirse, se frotó las manos antes de ponerse los guantes de látex que los forenses le ofrecieron.

–Namikaze –llamó al rubio que se encontraba agachado a escasos centímetros del cuerpo–, ¿Qué tenemos?

–Mujer, de unos diecisiete años, rodeada de flores blancas, mejor conocidas como trompetas de Ángel. Lesiones visibles de ligaduras en muñecas y tobillos, marcas de pinchadura con aguja, vestido largo como de princesa, sin zapatos, puñalada certera en el corazón. Senju cree que falleció hace seis horas, no lo sabrá hasta que le practique la necropsia –informó dirigiendo su mirada azul a él.

–Hmp –se acercó hasta el cadáver entrando a la zanja, tomó su brazo derecho y observó la muñeca– número veinte, la marca inequívoca de ese cabrón. ¿La victima pertenece a personas desaparecidas? –cuestionó detallando las facciones cadavéricas y aterrorizadas de la mujer.

–Lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos a la estación, pero supongo que sí. Está muy delgada, posiblemente desnutrida.

–Igual que las demás –completó tomando uno de sus rizos dorados y oliéndolo.

–Mismo aroma –corroboró el rubio.

– ¿Quién la encontró? –inspeccionó los alrededores detectando a las personas que registraban el lugar.

–Hiro Souka, Akimichi lo llevó a la delegación para tomar su declaración.

–Los cuerpos siempre son encontrados rápidamente, eso demuestra una vez más que él investiga con anticipación las rutas, adora a estas mujeres, no quiere que sean dañadas por los animales de los alrededores, se asegura que sean encontradas lo antes posible. ¿La arrastró hasta aquí? –preguntó levantándose y buscando marcas en la tierra.

–No, la transportó en un vehículo grande, una furgoneta a juzgar por el tamaño de las huellas de llantas.

–Entonces no la retuvo cerca –retiró los guantes quirúrgicos cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

–No.

–Namikaze, necesitamos…

–Sé lo que sugerirás, desde que ingresaste a nuestro departamento te advertí que no fueras por ese camino Sasuke –comenzó a avanzar con rumbo a su auto.

–Sabes que es la única pista.

–Tú no sabes nada de ella, diste una ojeada al expediente y te crees un experto en el caso –respondió tajante.

–Observa a tu alrededor Naruto, la exactitud de la zanja, flores idénticas, vestido confeccionado con la misma tela, mismo champú, no hay señal de lucha, constantemente la escena es exacta, nunca nada cambia… excepto con ella. ¿Por qué con la número trece fue distinto?, a las demás las trae desde otro sitio, pero a ella, la cabaña donde la mantuvo estaba a unos minutos del lugar en el que la abandonó.

–Sasuke, sé que quieres respuestas, yo igual, pero no las obtendrás de ella –se acercó susurrante a él–, la número trece no es más que un espectro, un recipiente hueco que no alberga nada en su interior, además, acudir a ella sería ponerla en peligro, él, todos creen que está muerta…y en parte, yo creo que así es, esa ya no es vida –su semblante se volvió apagado.

.

.

.

– ¡Jefe no puede estar de acuerdo con esto! –la indignación de Naruto era evidente.

–Es lo único que tenemos –insistió con ahínco.

– ¡Pero ella no-…!

–¡Basta los dos! –por fin el hombre de cabello plata y ojos negros tomó partido en la discusión–. Sasuke, la número trece no es ni siquiera una opción. Debemos trabajar con lo que tenemos, Namikaze, ¿Qué sabemos de la víctima?

–Mayu Jung, dieciséis años, desaparecida hace dos semanas, sus padres ya vienen desde Suna a identificarla –resopló el rubio leyendo la libreta de notas en sus manos.

– ¿Desde Suna?, el muy bastardo se burla de nosotros, nos muestra que puede estar en donde sea, ninguna adolescente está a salvo.

–Sin embargo su zona de confort es Konoha, los cuerpos siempre aparecen de este lado de la línea divisoria.

–Hmn –asintió el mayor–. Quiero que entrevisten a los padres en cuanto estén aquí, también revisen la declaración que proporcionó el testigo. ¿Alguna novedad con las flores y la ropa?

–Nada, no es temporada, en las florerías de la ciudad no las manejan, debe de tener su jardín secreto donde las cultiva él mismo. Igual pasa con el vestido, es hecho a mano y a la medida, sin etiquetas, la tela puede provenir de cualquier tienda.

– ¿Huellas?

Se dio la vuelta para mirar el amanecer, apenas brillaba la luz del alba. Dejó de escucharlos, sabía la respuesta a cada una de las preguntas del capitán, _nada_, nunca se encontraba absolutamente ninguna estela que pudiera dirigirlos a ese criminal.

–Bien, vayan a tomarse un café, este será un día bastante largo –suspiró Kakashi recargándose en su silla–, Sasuke, espera –lo frenó antes de salir de la oficina–. Sé cómo te sientes, todos atravesamos por lo mismo, pero solo nos queda resignarnos a lo que tenemos.

–Creo que se podría lograr más…

–Eres idéntico a él, Itachi también hizo un gran esfuerzo por llegar a ella, insistía que Jade era nuestra única oportunidad. Tú no eres él Sasuke, no necesitas terminar lo que comenzó –lo miró con tristeza.

–Voy a tomarme ese café, vuelvo en un par de horas –ignoró completamente la preocupación de su superior.

–No estas autorizado para seguir por esa vía Uchiha, entiéndelo –advirtió seriamente.

–Hn, solo voy por café –respondió dándole la espalda y cerrando la puerta al salir.

Divisó a Nara al lado de Namikaze, probablemente estarían discutiendo acerca de la nueva víctima. Cogió su saco del respaldo de su silla y con cuidado tomó el expediente que guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio. Se apresuró al ascensor evitando cualquier contacto ocular.

El vaho se escapaba de sus labios, la temperatura había bajado drásticamente. Entró a su auto y apretó el folder, tal vez no podía interrogar a la número trece como detective, pero nadie le impedía hacerle una visita social, encendió el vehículo y condujo rumbo al psiquiátrico de Konoha.

.

.

.

– _¿Qué lees? –llegó corriendo hasta él con una enorme sonrisa– "El mis-te-terio d-e Mar-ie Roge-t" –leyó apenas las letras que se distinguían cuando su hermano le mostró el interior del libro._

–_Vaya, dentro de poco leerás como un experto –alabó el joven pelinegro de once años._

–_Cuando pueda hacerlo… ¿vas a prestarme tus libros? –preguntó esperanzado._

–_Hn, ven aquí –movió su índice y su dedo medio atrayéndolo hacia él._

– _¿Ah? –se aproximó mucho más–. ¡Itachi! –se quejó al recibir el pequeño golpe en su frente._

–_Por supuesto Sasuke, mi colección será también tuya, así estarás capacitado para ser mi asistente cuando sea detective –prometió dulcemente._

_._

_._

_._

Si tuviera que utilizar una palabra para describir aquel lugar, sería _sombrío_. Aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento casi vacío y lo apagó. Antes de bajar, abrió la carpeta y le echó un vistazo al contenido.

* * *

19/Octubre/2009

No. Expediente: 197

**Nombre:** Desconocido.

**Edad**: Aproximadamente dieciséis años.

**Tez**: Blanca.

**Color de ojos**: Verdes.

**Cabello:** Rosa.

**Señas particulares:** Cicatriz de dos centímetros en el extremo superior izquierdo del pecho. Cicatriz en la muñeca derecha formando el número trece.

**Impresión diagnostica**: Mutismo total. Se presume que a raíz de la experiencia traumática vivida, la PX 197, ha desarrollado un trastorno disociativo, mismo que la incapacita para establecer cualquier tipo de comunicación.

1

* * *

Sus ojos se posaron en la fotografía que era sostenida con un clip, «pobre chica», había apreciado miles de veces aquellos ojos perdidos, era muy hermosa, pero esa belleza quedaba opacada ante la sombra de pesar que reflejaba su semblante.

No necesitaba releer lo que ya conocía, se sabía de memoria el expediente, tenía inmortalizadas en su mente cada fotografía que el archivo exponía. Además, contaba con la información que su hermano le transmitió.

Resopló y se pasó los dedos entre los cabellos intentando relajarse, no esperaba tener éxito en este primer encuentro, aun así, estaba seguro que de este acercamiento, dependía el rumbo de la investigación.

Atravesó un gran portón negro –casi impenetrable– con ayuda de su placa. El vigilante apenas y le dio los buenos días, supuso que el personal del centro no se caracterizaba por su amabilidad. Continuó por un camino empedrado rodeado de robles marchitos por el otoño. El edificio de ladrillo parecía enorme, sus ventanales eran amplios y se hallaban asegurados con rejas. Era su primera vez en ese lugar, constaba de cuatro plantas, un enorme sótano que fungía de morgue y, un puñado de hectáreas de patio trasero, según Itachi.

Subió los siete escalones que lo dirigían a la puerta y llamó por el timbre, un zumbido le avisó que podía entrar. Llegó hasta la ventanilla de información y esperó a que el guardia finalizara una llamada.

–Buenos días, oficial Uchiha –mostró su identificación–. Necesito ver a la doctora Kurenai Asuma.

–Buen día. Segunda planta, en la recepción lo atenderán. Firme el registro por favor –le colocó un libro que contaba con muy pocos visitantes.

–Hmp –anotó su nombre y la hora.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, podía sentir como sus nervios empezaban a removerse. Detrás de un mostrador dos enfermeras charlaban animadamente, se refirió a la que lo observó aproximarse.

–Buenos días –saludó mal encarado, comenzaba a aburrirse del absurdo protocolo–. Busco a la doctora Kurenai Asuma –reveló su placa que lo identificaba como miembro del equipo ANBU, departamento que se encargaba de los casos más especiales.

La joven castaña abrió sus parpados algo asustada, «mejor», así se daría prisa en guiarlo hacia la doctora.

Detrás de un escritorio que rebosaba de expedientes apilados, una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos rojizos lo escudriñaba. Parecía analizarlo discretamente mientras él permanecía de pie frente a ella.

–Nunca pensé que lo intentarían de nuevo –soltó por fin relajándose en su asiento–. Asesinó de nuevo, ¿no es así?

–Hmp.

–Oficial Uchiha… –paladeó el apellido como si le trajera buenos recuerdos–, ¿puedo llamarlo Sasuke? –suavizó sus facciones.

–Si lo prefiere.

–Por favor, siéntese –invitó amable.

–Así estoy bien. Solo necesito que me deje verla –apresuró tenso.

–Su hermano fue un visitante asiduo a este lugar durante tres años. Personalmente resentí mucho su fallecimiento.

Apretó los labios inconscientemente, él no estaba ahí para hablar de Itachi, lo que necesitaba era avanzar en la investigación del coleccionista, no un maldito pésame, contuvo un bufido exasperado.

–Él intentó ayudarla, al igual que todos los que estamos aquí, pero…falló, al igual que todos aquí –repitió decaída.

– ¿No ha habido ni un solo progreso?

–Desgraciadamente, todos nuestros intentos han resultado inútiles. Jade no reacciona ante ningún estimulo, es como si…ya no estuviera aquí. Después de su lenta recuperación física, creímos que sería cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a comunicarse, pero… –negó lentamente– ni siquiera atravesó estrés postraumático, parece que su voluntad de existir simplemente se desvaneció –informó con tristeza.

– ¿Considera que mi visita podría ser perjudicial para ella? –cuestionó interesado.

–Francamente, creo que no habría ninguna diferencia –suspiró pesimista–, no me imagino el infierno que esa pobre joven sufrió, pero, sea lo que sea que haya experimentado, la destruyó.

–Lléveme con ella –pidió seguro.

–Le advierto, la experiencia será frustrante –se puso de pie.

–Más frustrante es que ese asesino continúe impune. Ella está viva, las otras no corrieron con la misma suerte –espetó caminando tras ella.

El ascensor los llevó un piso más arriba, un pasillo largo y amplio se vislumbró cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron. La quietud en el ambiente era espeluznante.

–En esta planta están los pacientes tranquilos –comentó la mujer–. Hemos llegado –se detuvo frente a la penúltima puerta que mostraba el número 219.

Detalló la impoluta superficie blanca del portal, una pequeña ventana acristalada permitía echar una ojeada al interior. Las persianas continuaban cerradas y no brillaba el destello de ninguna lámpara. La doctora sacó una tarjeta magnética del bolso de su bata y la insertó en el dispositivo de seguridad de la entrada. La mujer se hizo a un lado y le dedicó una última mirada.

– ¿Desea que entre con usted?

–Prefiero hacerlo solo.

–Bien, estaré cerca, solo toque la puerta y vendré a abrirle. No es peligrosa, al contrario, estaría agradecida de que lo atacara, al menos así sabríamos que sigue en este mundo –su mirada se desplazó al suelo–. Suerte –se hizo a un lado dejándole el camino libre.

Empujó lentamente sin separarse del umbral, rápidamente las sombras lo cubrieron, la oscuridad reinaba en aquella habitación. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal…

– _¿Qué tienes ahí? –curioseó con interés en el paquete que Itachi sostenía en sus manos._

–_Un regalo –informó animado el mayor._

– _¿Para quién?_

–_Para alguien que es muy especial para mí –su sonrisa melancólica lo preocupó._

El primer paso fue el más difícil, su pie derecho parecía sepultado en cemento. Respiró hondamente llenando sus pulmones de un aroma extraño y a la vez exquisito, su determinación regresó y se animó a moverse con más convicción. Entró completamente al cuarto, encerrándose allí y eliminando así su oportunidad de arrepentirse y huir. La baja temperatura que azotaba el exterior, no se comparaba con la frialdad que dominaba en esos cuatro muros.

Sus pupilas se dilataron rápidamente, permitiéndole descifrar las formas que lo rodeaban. A su derecha reconoció una mesa y una silla, ambas recargadas contra la pared, sobre ese mismo lado una puerta cerrada en la esquina. Giró un poco la cabeza a la izquierda, una cama individual de altura superior a la promedio, ocupaba gran parte del espacio.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con impaciencia. Sobre el alto colchón, recargada en la cabecera, se apostaba una fina silueta, su respiración era apenas perceptible, prácticamente inexistente, y aunque sus rasgos eran indefinibles debido a la penumbra, no tenía la menor duda de que aquella lúgubre presencia…la número trece…lo observaba.

"_**Algunas veces pierdes…otras, simplemente te das por vencido"**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

_**Dulce!: Un poquito tarde, pero todavía es tu cumple, espero que lo estés pasando maravillosamente, y que hoy, mañana y cada día de aquí a los próximos cien años, este lleno de pura dicha. Te mando un abrazote. Ojala hayas disfrutado de este capítulo dedicado especialmente para ti, escribir fue la manera de demostrarte mi cariño y mi aprecio, te gustó = )?. Gracias por ser una constante en mis historias, eres sin duda un sinónimo de apoyo incondicional, sin tu ayuda y la de los otros lectores, que leen, comentan, siguen y favoritean, mis escritos no serían mas que palabras vacías navegando por la red. En serio muchas, muchísimas FELICIDADES!**_

**En fin, ojala les haya parecido buena la actualización, gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a la historia. Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, chisme, etc, etc, aquí estaré.**

**Cuídense**** mucho, les mando un súper saludo y un abrazo cordial, nos leemos espero que pronto!**


End file.
